Frozen Flames
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: Fuyu is a 15-18 year old Ice Dragon Slayer. She travels with her exceed companion Bianca to search for foster mother and Salamander.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail 1**

***Read all the way to the bottom of the for more information on the story and author's notes***

I have just arrived in the port city of Harujion and walking down the street swaying back and forth crying and feeling severally sick "Please don't make me ride another boat Bianca" I whine. Bianca a pure white furred cat with dark icy blue paws, triangular shaped ears with dark icy blue highlighted tips and three gold-hooped earrings on both ears. Her tail is pure white with a dark icy blue tip as well, wearing a light pink long sleeve low collared shirt with a small bow tied around it, and also wearing a dark khaki pleaded skirt "you need to deal with your motion sickness" she complained as she walks beside me. She shakes her head in annoyance, "what am I going to do with you" she says making me laugh. "Make sure you don't loose that large bag" Bianca reminds me looking at the large travel bag that is on my back.

The both of us sigh as we walk down the street to find a store that sells maps of Fiore. We enter the store and walk up to the clerk "excuse me" I muttered to the clerk "yes what can I do for you" responded the clerk smiling "How do I get to Magnolia from here?" I ask the clerk. The clerk smiles and shows me the map of Fiore "this is Hargeon and over here is Magnolia, to get there you will have to take the train" he notifies me as he shows the map of Fiore. When he mentioned the word train I start to get queasy "don't get sick from thinking about it" grunted Bianca.

The clerk then shows me how to get to the station from the store and smiles; I thank the clerk and open the entrance door to bump into a girl and fall onto the ground. I look up to see a girl with shoulder blade length blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a blue pleated skirt and a white/blue shirt. "I'm sorry" I apologize and start fidgeting trying not to make eye contact. She smiles "its alright, no one got hurt" she chuckled smiling. She then looks at see that I have a huge bag on my back "where are you headed to?" she asks me extending her hand to help me up to see a pink mark. I accepted her hand and she helps me up "Fuyu this girl belongs to the Fairy Tail guild" Bianca pointed out as she looks up at me pinching my calf. "Ouch pleas stop that" I whine lightly. The girl laughs, "I'm Lucy and yes I do belong to the Fairy Tail guild" she acknowledged back. "uhmm. I'm Fuyu Glacier " I stuttered timidly. "You want to become a Fairy Tail member then?" she asks.

I tilt my head down and look at the ground, Bianca sighs and as she pinches me once more "kyah…yes" you squeak. Lucy smiles "I'm heading back to Magnolia so I hope to see you at the guild" she cheered and leaves waving by. "Fuyu I know that you are extremely shy with people but we need to go to Fairy Tail and talk to the Salamander" she encourages as we trotted to the train station. I sigh, "I know but…" I countered back. Bianca smiles "Ill be will you the entire time," she confirms showing me a smile.

I look down at her and kneel to her height and smile as I pick her up and hold her in my arms and start running towards the train station. "I hope I'm able to become friends with Fairy Tails dragon slayer," I say to Bianca excitedly "of course you will, you guys are somewhat like kin" she says as her tail twitches back and forth. Five minutes later I finally made it to the ticket master "I need two tickets to Magnolia please" I tell him shyly again, the ticket master smiles at you "that would be 1500 jewels" says the ticket master and hands us two tickets "how long will it take to get to Magnolia?" I wondered while looking at the tickets that I have just received "It will take about two hours give or take" the ticket master responds back to the question. "Thank you," I respond back and head to the train holding Bianca still in my arms. "Hopefully the train wont be full so that I can lie down" I spoke to her as we enter the train running around to find a place to sit.

After looking around for five minutes we haven't found a seat at all due to the increased amount of people. I start to get panicky "this is bad if I don't have somewhere to sit I'm going freak out" I freak out. Bianca looks round to see a seat not taken "Fuyu lets go and ask that group if we could sit with them" she tells me as I let her go "come on young lady" she ordered making me follow her. The both of us run towards a group of wizards around my age and see a person I recognize "Lucy" I gawk in surprise to see her "Oh its you, its Fuyu right" she confirms trying to remember "can you let us sit with all of you for now" pondered Bianca as I quickly take off the traveling bag on my back and put it away until "thank you for choosing to travel with us today, we will be leaving momentarily" mumbles a voice, over the communication lacryma and the train starts moving.

A boy with pink hair starts looking like his color is being drained away, which is similar to how I'm feeling, "Fuyu sit down before you get extremely sick" says Bianca but I automatically drop onto the floor feeling nauseated. "I can't believe I will have to endure two hours of this hell," mutteres the pink haired boy and myself in unison feeling sick. Bianca sighs "what am I going to do with you young lady" she "can someone please help her to a seat" says Bianca "It will be my pleasure" says a girl with long scarlet hair who wearing a blue skirt, armored chest plate and has brown eyes.

Next to the scarlet hair girl is a young man with spikey black hair and dark blue eyes and wearing a black shirt and pants with a white jacket. Next to him is the pink hair boy from before wearing a black gold trimmed no sleeve vest opened showing his muscular chest, white pants with a black and gold trimmed waistcoat and sandals. In between the pink hair boy and black hair boy is a blue cat with a white tipped tail and stomach. I'm sitting on a chair with color drained all over my face while my stomach feels like its moving up to my throat "I'm going to die" I moan sluggishly slipping off the seat un lady like. Bianca sighs "this girl is going to drive me insane, are all of you Fairy Tail wizards?" Bianca grunts in annoyance "so your like Happy then?" the black hair wonders as he looks at Bianca.

They all introduce themselves to Bianca. The scarlet haired girl smiles "I'm Erza Scarlett and the pink haired boy is Natsu Dragneel" she introduces him. The black haired boy looks at Bianca "I'm Gray Fullbuster" he introduces himself. Lucy smiles "we meet before but I don't know your name," says Lucy "I am Bianca, and this sickly girl here is Fuyu Glacier " she greets them introducing the both of us. The blue furred cat smiles "I'm Happy its nice to meet you Bianca" he says as I look up at the ceiling of the train feeling like I'm going to puke "please Bianca make the world stop spinning" I groan feeling like the world around me is spinning in circles. Bianca sighs, as she looks at me "I would love to do that love but I can not help you in that department" she says.

Two hours have passed and the train finally arrived at Magnolia. "Finally" I shout in delight and sluggishly get up, grab the bag that I had put away before. I start walking while at the same time swaying side to side dragging the bag behind me "please Bianca help me," I gurgle sickly. "Hold on Fuyu I'm coming" says Bianca as she runs to my side. The black hair boy sighs, "that girl is just like Natsu they both have the worse case of motion sickness" he points out "she cant help it Grey" responded Lucy "speaking of motion sickness we better get this pyro off the train" says Gray as he drags Natsu off the train with his belongings. I finally make it off the train "please no more transportation" I pout and plop right on the ground where I am standing. Bianca sighs as she looks at me "you always say that" giggled Bianca " I need something cold in my stomach" I say feeling like my stomach has made several backflips at once.

The group that we meet starts walking away from us and towards their guild. Bianca sighs alright "the red hair girl is known as Erza Scarlett, the black haired boy is known as Gray Fullbuster, the pink haired boy they are carrying is known as Natsu Dragneel and the blue haired tom cat is Happy and we've already meet blonde" Bianca described trying to recap what happened on the train, The boy known as Natsu is being helped by Gray "why am I helping out this pyro anyway?" he asks as Lucy looks at him to realize that his shirt, pants and his underwear are off "Gray your clothes!" she screams as he looks down "oh really" he says without a care in the world. Erza sighs "Gray put clothes on right now!" she hisses in a bossy tone. Gray freaks out "Aye!" he squeaks out as he puts on his clothes and they are off once again.

I look down at what I just saw with a blushing face. Bianca sighs "I wonder if all Fairy Tail wizards are like Gray?" she ponders out loud as she looks at me. She sighs as looks around "you do need something to eat" she stated as she rummages through my bag to find some money and looks around for a place to grab something for me to eat.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Original Character:**_

_Character__: __Fuyu Glacier __(has tanned skin: long blue hair: blue eyes: large chest) (Fuyu: means __Winter in Japanese) based her last name on her mothers. _

_Age__: between 17-19_

_Foster Mother__: __Glacia: Hiryu No Joo (Queen of the Ice Dragons)_

_Skills__: Ice Dragon Slayer magic, Ice Magic, Dragon Force, Sacred Ice Dragon Mode,_

_Hobbies__: runes/scripts, song writing, tarot card reading (dragon tarot deck)_

_Aliases__: Dragon Princess/Empress, Ice Princess, Ice Demon, and Dragon Goddess_

_Companion__: Bianca (Exceed, Age: 6)_

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope that everyone will begin to like this series. Please comment and review the series. I really appreciate it.

Oh I forgot one thing: For future reference chapters 4 and on will become longer than I have previously written them. I am sorry for changing the length of the chapters. I am going to be busy and may not have a lot of time to write. Also the stories may take me a little longer to upload, since I'm also writing two other series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail 2**

A smile crosses my lips as Bianca hands me a honeydew-flavored and she got herself raspberry snow cone. Both snow cones have spoons shoved into the crushed ice "Here is your favorite flavor, honeydew-melon" she says as she hands it to me. A smile crosses my lips as I start to munch on the snow cone until it's all gone. I look at Bianca and smile "thanks I know I can count on you" I teased her while patting her on the head I then grab my bag and get up feeling better. "Feeling better?" she worried, "Of course since I ate ice I'm feeling nice and frosty," I cheerfully inform her and continue to walk down the street. After ten minutes I realized that I have gotten lost "Bianca I'm lost," I wept as I look around.

A little boy sees me "are you alright?" he wonders with concern. I look down at him "I'm trying to find a guild known as Fairy Tail, but I got lost" I blush while looking down at the ground fidgeting. The boy smiles "I'm going there to see my dad, join me" he chatted as he grabs my hand dragging me towards the guild and Bianca follows behind. As he drags me towards the guild he introduces himself as Romeo and tells me about the Fairy Tail Guild and what it is like there. I smile shyly at him "you want to be a wizard don't you?" I exclaimed "of course" he responded. "Fairy Tail is the best," he squeaks energetically as he continues to drag me. We finally arrive to the Guild that he was talking about; and lets go of my hand to run inside. I stay behind a little and breath deeply "why don't you just go in?" insisted Bianca as she follows Romeo "eh? Bianca your so cruel" I protested and follow her inside to see many wizards talking, drinking, and laughing with each other.

I look around to see Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Natsu sitting at a table eating. "Fuyu!" screams Lucy as she waves at me. "Lucy-chan" I stuttered feeling nervous. Bianca looks at me then Lucy and mumbles something underneath her breath. A girl with beautiful long white hair with her bangs tied pointing up and sea blue eyes walks up to me "a new recruit?" she wonders as she holds a tray in both hands "your MiraJane in the flesh" I Squeal "yes I am, Romeo told me that he found you trying to find the Guild" she chuckles "well yeah" I blush looking down shyly and quietly "oh my" she smiles "you want to become a member don't you?" she asks as Bianca walks up to me "now Fuyu don't forget what we are also here for" she worried poking me I look down again "I know" I reply "before you get settled you should become a member" recommends MiraJane as she smiles once more "follow me both of you" she pleaded as we follow her towards the bar counter. She bends over the counter to look for something on the other side and brings out what looks like a stamp with the Guilds emblem on it.

She shows me the stamp, however I got the feeling that I am being watched by most of the male members of the guild and hide behind MiraJane "please forgive her she is slightly shy" explains Bianca "so you use the same magic as Happy?" asks Mirajane "you mean that blue cat, well yeah" Bianca replies. Mirajane smiles as she stamps the guild emblem on Bianca's back. The emblem glows for a second and shows a large purple Fairy Tail emblem, MiraJane looks at me smiling, "just point where you want the emblem" she chirped as I point to my chest, "I want to show off my new guild emblem" I cheerfully blurt out and smile, MiraJane smiles back as I unzip part of my jacket showing my large cleavage. She presses the stamp on my chest and look down at it to see a light icy-blue Fairy Tail emblem. I smile happily "now the both of you are members of the Fairy Tail Guild" she giggles sweetly sounding like bells. I smile shyly as Lucy walks up to me "Fuyu come meet my friends" she exclaimed as she drags me forcefully towards them while Bianca who is following as quickly as he legs can take her.

I look at the group nervously and smile at them; Bianca climbs on the seats and then onto the table and sits down in a lady like manner. I take off my huge bag that is on my back and smile at them putting it underneath the table. "Good afternoon Bianca I hope you were able to find the Guild" greets Erza "this girl became to excited and got us lost" Bianca sighs as she points at me. Natsu stares at Bianca "your trying to copy happy aren't you" he barked stupidly "I'm NOT YOU MORON" Bianca screams and sprouting her wings and floating in his face. "See she is trying to be like HAPPY!" he complains. "Natsu please stop screaming," a mans voice objected to Natsu's rants I look behind Natsu to see an extremely tall man with spikey white hair and a scary looking face. I hide behind Lucy as she smiles "now now Elfman please calm down" she says trying to pacify him. "What was that Elfman, you want to fight?" provokes Natsu as he stands up from the bench. "I'm a man so I'm not going to back down" taunted Elfman as the both of them start brawling in the Guild. As soon as they start the boy with the black hair known as Gray walks up to them "Hey Pyro STOP FIGHTING!" he screams as Natsu just punches him in the face. "THAT'S IT!" he bellows in anger as all three of them and start brawling. As they brawl Grays clothes somehow are off and he's only in his underwear, I shut my eyes, blushing. Erza walks into the fray to try and stop them however somehow she is forced into the fight. After several minutes the entire guild is in an uproar fighting with each other. Bianca stares at all of them "aren't they a rowdy bunch" she gasped as she looks at Lucy.

Lucy smiles at Bianca "they maybe rowdy but they are kindhearted" she retorts to Bianca's words. I'm behind her hiding from the event "is-s-s it always like this?" I stammered shyly, she smiles back "well yeah sometimes" she responded. Even though they are all fighting each other I can feel a sense of warmth and happiness, which makes me smile, I haven't felt anything like this since my foster mother disappeared seven years ago. I unconsciously start laughing and everyone stops "why you laughing?" asks Natsu "I'm sorry but you guys act more like family than a guild" I honestly reply back as the rest of the members smile making me want to hide in a hole. I unconsciously hide behind Erza "I'm sorry this girl has some issues" stated Bianca as she floats right next to me. "You don't need to tell them Bianca," I spat back as I try to chase her around the Guildhall. Everyone starts laughing "don't worry, after a while this place will feel like home.

At that moment a middle age man walks up to and smiles "I'm Macao, and that other middle age man is Wakaba, and the young boy there is my son Romeo" he says being polite. I look at the boy and smile "thanks for bringing me" I say to him smiling "your welcome" Romeo replies back. The Guild become filled with laughter once more, however it becomes quite when a short but elderly man walks into the Guildhall "who's that?" I ask MiraJane. She looks at me "that's Master Makarov" she whispers in my ear "alright" I observed while still not knowing what to say. MiraJane walks up to him smiling "its good to see you Master, how was the meeting?" she greets him cheerfully.

Master Makarov becomes slightly annoyed "You've done it again you bunch of clods" he screams at everyone. He shows everyone a huge stack of papers that are in his hands "look at all these complaints that I have received from the Magic Council. And most of them are complaining about Natsu" complains Master Makarov as he trembles in anger. However he smiles "who the hell cares about the council anyway, magic is something that is alive and can grow with each choice we make. If we are concerned about the council then our magic will never grow," he proclaims as he burn the stack of papers in his hand and tosses into the air. Natsu jumps and chows down on the fireball, "_What he just ate fire? Does that mean he's a Dragon slayer?" _I puzzled as Bianca looks at him with the same look on her face.

After the masters speech I shyly walk up to Natsu "uhm its Natsu right?" I ask him "yup Natsu Dragneel is my name, and you are?" he greets me with a sweet smile. I blush a little "its Fuyu Glacier" I respond smiling at him "Uhm may I ask two questions? Since you are able to eat an element are you in fact a Dragon Slayer, and two have you seen a shiny crystal blue dragon around these parts?" I inquire curiously. He smiles back at me proudly and tapped his chest with his fist, "I'm a Fire/Flame Dragon slayer, and I haven't seen a dragon like that any where" he tells looking at me. Everyone looks at me "Dragon?! What do you mean Dragon?!" they squake all at once. "I'm looking for a Dragon named Glacia, she was in fact my foster mother" I gulped trying not to say too much. Everyone looks at me "does that mean you are like Natsu?" asks a woman with blue hair and brown eyes and accompanied by two boys. "Yes just like Natsu I'm a Dragon Slayer" I say to them. Everyone looks shocked and started to cheer "WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!" they all scream gleefully. I look at them in amazement and start crying after hearing them accept me. They all smile and start introducing themselves one by one, I look to see a large man painting something on a canvas. I walk up to him to see that he was painting me and Bianca together "Its to commemorate you joining us Fuyu. I'm Redus," he greets me handing me the finished product.

The same girl with blue hair smiles "oh yes forgot I'm Levy and that woman who is drinking that huge barrel over there is Cana. Those two boys behind me are Droid and Jet, and we are the awesome team shadow gear" she says introducing herself and the others. I smile back at her "yes I'm Fuyu Glacier the Ice Dragon Slayer" I say to everyone nervously. Natsu looks at me "you asked me if I have ever seen a crystal blue dragon, does that mean your dragon disappeared also?" pestered Natsu as he stands in front of me. I look at him and nod "it was about seven years ago on the seventh day in July when she disappeared" I sob and Natsu tries to console me.

He puts a hand on the top of my head while giving me a sad face "seven years ago on the seventh day of July that's when Igneel disappeared" replies Natsu "Igneel? Your dragon foster father?" I wondered. He shakes his head saying yes and we start talking about our different experiences with our foster parents.

As we talk Gray looks at me "so you're a Dragon slayer, you don't look like one" says Gray as he stares at me. I then see a shadow behind me and turn around to meet a young man with light orange hair, green eyes and wearing glasses. He takes my hand and kisses it "I didn't know that Dragon slayers could be this beautiful" he says making me blush shyly. Lucy sighs, "That's enough Loki," she says as he sees Lucy's keys and runs off. I sigh and smile and start giggling, "all of your guild mates are quite eccentric" I say to the group smiling. Bianca is sitting on the table in front of me drinking some water, until Happy walks up to her holding a fish and starts to fidget "Bianca I think you have an admirer" I smirked forgetting about my own shyness. She sighs and looks at Happy "I have this extra fish please accept it" he says as he hands her the fish "is that tuna?" she asks him making her tail twitch in delight. I smile "Happy for future info tuna is Bianca's favorite fish" I tease her more than usual and trying to make her accept the present. Bianca accepts the fish and starts eating it.

I start to get the feeling that this place is where I can show my true self. I smile at the entire group as we talk and laugh together. I look outside to see that the sun is starting to set and stare at its beauty; I then realize that I don't have a place to stay for the night. I ask Lucy if she can let me stay for one night and tomorrow I can come to the guild to find my own place.

_**Authors Notes: **_

Chapter 2. Thank you for reading this new chapter. For those who have commented and reviewed thank you. If you have not had the opportunity please review and comment below….

Fuyu's background: Her background is somewhat a mystery all that Glacia told her that she was found in the snowy mountains clutched tightly in a woman's arms as toddler. Since then Glacia has raised her as her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail 3**

It's the next morning and I stayed over at Lucy's place for the night. I am heading to the guild with Bianca to ask about dormitories for guild members. The weather is warm, sunny and slightly breeze so I am wearing a knee length spaghetti strap lilac summer dress, showing off my guild emblem. I'm wearing khaki high skin colored wedges. A bag is strapped across my left shoulder and dangling next to my right hip. The breeze feels nice as I stretch feeling like something has been lifted of my shoulders "Fuyu, were you sure it was all right to leave our stuff at Lucy's?" questioned Bianca. I smile back at her "don't worry" I chattered as we arrive at the entrance of the guild "Fuyu since you took me in you have always been shy and wary of people why the change?" she asks me. I start thinking "to be honest I don't know, but this guild seems to be a place where I can finally live and be my old self" I clarified to her smiling.

Bianca looks at me wide-eyed and then smiles "I guess" she states as the both of us head into the guild. "Morning Fuyu" cheered a boy's happy voice I look to see Romeo "morning Romeo" I cheerfully greet him and smile, I look around to see a girl that I haven't meet before. She has long caramel colored hair and deep blue eyes that almost look violet; she is wearing a tan strapless dress that accentuates her chest and body. She then looks at me and smiles "you must be Fuyu, I'm Violet but you can call me Vi" she greets me smiling widely "are you looking for Mira?' she asks. I nod "she's in the kitchen she will be out in a minute" she tells me as she heads behind the bar. She turns around and starts to put glasses of alcohol onto the shelves; I then see her guild emblem on her upper shoulder "she must be another member," says Bianca looking up at me. "I guess so" I reply back and grab a seat with Bianca and wait for MiraJane.

I look around the guild to see a large board on the top of the board is written Request Board and tons of flyers with job descriptions hanging on what seems to be a cork board. Bianca is floating right next to me as I stare at it curiously "this is where all the wizards can chose a job and make money different requests" explains a mans voice I turn to see a tall, beefy, tanned skinned man wearing a skeleton necklace, has short black hair and also wearing white stripes on both cheeks. "So if we want to make a living, all wizards will pick a request. Do you see at the bottom of the request, those are the rewards that the wizard will receive" he continues as I look at one of the requests. I see a request for a matchmaking gig and start smiling "been a while since I have dabbled in matchmaking Bianca, however it doesn't seem to pay much" I remind myself browse the other requests. "Oh you must be the new Dragon Slayer Fuyu, I'm Nab it's nice to meet you," introduces the man as looks at me smiling. "Hi Nab I'm indeed Fuyu its nice to meet you also." I reply back.

I look towards the guild bar to see MiraJane holding boxes filled with bottles of alcohol. As I walk up to her I see the girl known as Cana sitting on top of a table drinking a huge barrel of alcohol, I look at MiraJane "Mira is it safe for her to drink all that Alcohol?" I questioned worriedly "don't worry she drinks like that all the time" she replied back smiling. I sigh, "Oh I forgot I need to find a place to live, do you have any recommendations?" I prodded to her pleadingly. She smiles sweetly and hands me several brochures for some apartments, I look at one and read "Fairy Hills" I quoted as I look at the brochure. "Yes that's the female dorms that Fairy Tail owns" she explained more in detail as MiraJane smiles " Erza, Levy or one of the other female members can show you around there, or even Bisca can help" she conveys as Bisca walks up to me smiling "lets go to Fairy Hills" she grins as she drags me out of the guild and towards the dorm.

We arrive at the dorm "wow this place is huge" I say and look around the outside of the dorm. "You should see the inside," Bisca energetically expressed as she heads into the building, I follow her into the building to enter the lobby. She then shows me all the entire "Oh just to tell you its 100,000 Jewels a month" noted Bisca "seriously that's a little much, but its near the guild and I don't have any other place" I admitted and sigh "Don't forget we have money from all those jobs that we have completed before arriving to Magnolia" Bianca corrected me as we walk around the building "oh yeah" I retort as I light tap my right fist over my left hand that's open. Bisca explains about the different events that are taken place in the dorm "many of the female members at the guild live here" she continues to explain as she shows me an empty room. I look around the empty room "wow it has a huge walk in closet, a huge window looking out to the ocean" I burst out as Bianca starts floating in the air looking outside also.

After paying for the room, Bianca and I return to Lucy's place and grab all our belongings and start moving into the dorm. The both of us are unpacking when I see something that mother gave me, it was a large square shaped frosted crystal jewelry box. There were some butterfly designs etched into the box, I open it to see two large crystal blue butterfly hairclips that were made from mothers scales. I put it away when I accidently tip it over to her small objects moving inside, I find a small compartment inside the box. When I open it I see a matching earrings, and necklace to go with the hairclips. I smile brightly at the gift as I put everything back and gently put away the box in a safe place in the closet. I also found three fat envelops filled with money that saved up from doing independent gigs and also put that in a safe place I finish unpacking and return to the guild to see the gang talking about their next job that they have chosen to do.

I run up to the gang with Bianca "hey you guys, going out on a job?" I question them smiling "heck yes, I have to pay rent" she groaned as gives me this depressed look. A sweat drop appears on my forehead and start giggling, "I guess I'll see you guys when you return?" I objected trying to cheer myself up. At that moment Natsu thought of a good idea "hey Fuyu want to join us to get some experience on a job?" he asks me with a huge childish grin. I smile excitedly "lets go Bianca" I chirped happily with a huge grin "Fuyu you have been on jobs before, you know" Bianca ranted at me "those were all independent gigs, this is my first job request in a team" I whined from her statement. She sighs as Happy walks up to her holding something behind his back smiling "Bianca it would be our first job together, would you like tuna?" he flirted as he reveals a large fish with a red ribbon tied around it. I start giggling and nudge Bianca "Hey B, I think he wants to get to known you better" I mused at the sight. Bianca sighs and takes the fish blushing slightly herself, Natsu and I smile "it seams that our partners are getting along nicely". I say smiling towards Natsu, he gives me another huge grin, "okay lets stop this flirting and head to for our mission" grunted Gray as he heads out the main door.

Everyone follows and I turn around "Bye everyone I'll see you when I get back!" I scream at them "take care Fuyu, be careful" says MiraJane as I head out. I then follow quickly to see the gang standing in the road waiting for me "hurry up Fuyu!" screams Bianca as she points at me "sorry I was saying bye to everyone" I apologize them and head out. "So were going to Mt. Hakobe? What for?" I ask Erza. "Well it seams that some travelers in the area were attack by Vulkans when entering the city," she states as we walk down the street. "How do we get to Mt. Hakobe?" I questioned her feeling a little uneasy. "We have to take a carriage there," informed Lucy "HELL NO!" I wailed trying to run away, however Bianca follows me by flying and grabs me with her tail around my waist dragging me kicking and screaming. In the end I was forced into the carriage with Natsu and the others. Natsu and I are both taking up most of the seats as we lay down with our faces shoved into the cushions of the carriage, feeling like our stomachs are going to fall out of our mouths. "Wow you also have a huge case of motion sickness, we thought it was just Natsu" says Gray as he sees me. "I guess all Dragon Slayers have one thing in common, they can't handle transportation" announced Bianca as she shrugs her shoulders.

I start whining, "you guys suck" I gurgle shoving my face deeper into the cushion, I am still taking up almost all the room. "OI Fuyu you're taking all the room" grumbled Gray as he tries to move me. I look at him "move me and I kill you" I snapped at him, he stares at me with a scared face and quickly turns to look out the window. After a long time we arrived at the summit of Mt. Hakobe. Natsu and I both jump for joy "finally" we both cheer as Erza opens the carriage door to reveal a strong gust of frozen wind. Bianca looks at me "Fuyu, you're still wearing that purple dress" she squawked as my dress violently lifts over my head showing everything. I screech as I quickly hold the dress down, I turn around "You boys better not have seen anything or your dead!" I spouted at them with a face that intimidated them. The boys whistle and look around the carriage, rubbing the back of their heads.

I get off the carriage still holding my dress and smile as the wind plays with my hair "this weather brings me back" I laughed as I step into the cold white snow with a huge smile. "Why is it always like this!" Lucy says in an irritated voice as she wraps herself with her arms from the cold "it's a Mountain Lucy" I sighed in an annoyed tone. "Man I'm starving" I announce and look around, I then see Erza, Gray and Natsu heading out west of me. "HEY!" I shout at them and follow them. Lucy walks slowly behind me while Bianca glides towards my shoulder and sits like a bird hugging her self to keep herself warm. I smile at her when "This SUCKS!" shouts Lucy as her body vibrates from shivering making me sigh "Lucy if you knew that you were going to a mountain top then you should have dressed for the occasion" Bianca says sternly towards Lucy. Lucy scowls at her "hey I don't see Fuyu being dressed for this either" she nagged as she walks in the snow "Oh!" she grunted as she grabs something from what seems to look like a pouch "Open the Gate of the clock constellation Horologium" she proclaims as something falls from the sky showing what looks like a grandfather clock with a head, hands, and feet "Wow Lucy you're a celestial wizard?" I gawked. "Yup I can summon spirits from the celestial world to come and help me" she brags a little about her spirits to me.

I look at her with a sweat drop on my head and turn around to see the others already ahead of us. "Hey don't leave us" I shouted and run up to them as fast as I can still trying to keep my dress down as Lucy and Bianca following behind me. Erza sighs, "where could those Bulcans be hiding?" she mumbles to her self "Erza-san, they are probably hiding in cave since a storm is going to hit us soon" I informed as I point to the sky. Suddenly the wind starts picking up making the snow on the ground lift into the air making it hard to see, my dress swings violently as I click my tongue and immediately put my hand on the snow. A magic circle emerges on the snow and larges sturdy ice spikes emerge from the ground creating a strong and large shelter with plenty of room for 9 people, "wow this is some nice work" says Erza as she grabs the back of my head and rams my face into her armor. I rub my cheek as I look at her smiling "thanks we should wait out the storm, right now it is a bad idea to walk around outside" I lectured them looking around to see everyone staring at me. I see Lucy inside Horologium moving her mouth but I couldn't hear what she's saying "What? I can't hear you Lucy" I exclaim, "You seem to know a lot about mountains and its weather, she questions curiously," says Horologium. Everyone looks at me again "I was raised in the highest mountain tops in the Northern Countries, with Glacia." I stammered shyly and smile at them. Natsu rests his hand on my head and smiles "well find both Igneel and Glacia, I promise" he reassures to me as Happy hangs off from the side of his bag that he is carrying on his back. I nod in agreement with him and smile once more.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Already at chapter 3 and receiving a lot of support from readers. ^_^. Thank you for continuing to read this series.

Story so far: Fuyu has just became a member of Fairy Tail and is going to work hard there. She is an Ice Dragon Slayer (as stated in the chapter) she wants to work hard and become friends with their Dragon Slayer (Salamander). However what type of friendship will be created between them? Just Friends or something more…

Please comment on this theory below and tell me your own opinions…

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail 4

The wind is still howling outside of our makeshift ice shelter. I watch Natsu pace around in front of all of us in irritation. Bianca is still sitting on my shoulder watching him as well, she becomes irritated watching him and flies to him kicking him in the face. "HEY!" he says as he tries to grab her, but she escapes quickly "Natsu becoming irritated will not help the storm pass faster" she grunted towards him. I look at him and smile "when it comes to blizzards and weather like this it is safer to take shelter, I know its hard but the storm should end pretty soon" I chuckled and smile at all of them.

Almost an hour has passed; I sense that the weather has gotten better. I touch one of the large ice spikes; it disappears into the snow. I poke my head out and cover my eyes due to the brightness of the sun; I turn around and once more touch the shelter making it disappear into the snow. The others sigh "glade it passed by us so fast, usually storms like that can last for about several hours or even a week" I inform them as I stretch my arms looking up at the clear blue sky. The others smile looking up at the sky as well as we continue to walk until I picked up an unfamiliar scent, "hey Natsu did you smell that" I questioned as we both smell something off. Natsu starts running off "HEY" I shout following quickly after him. The others sigh, "So its not just Natsu who has a nose and hearing like a dog, but Fuyu as well" says Gray as everyone else follows the both of us as fast as they can.

Natsu and I arrive at the entrance of an ice cave "Natsu I smell Bulcans inside the cave" I point out to him "I smelled them also" he echoed as we hear his own voice through bouncing off the walls of the the cave when entered "Natsu, is it alright for us to head into the cave without the others?" I inquire nervously. He laughs "don't worry we can deal this on our own" he childishly states as something hits him in the face making him fly. He lands on his face with his but sticking up in the air, I look stunned and turn to see Erza and the others standing there breathing hard "Don't do that again" screams Erza in a bossy but scary tone. I freak out at the sight "You Moron!" she screams towards him. She then stares at me "I'm SORRY!" is all that came out of my mouth, Erza then sighs as Natsu gets up and staggers a little. Lucy is still in Horologium and Grey is right next to her shaking his head in annoyance.

I head to Natsu and help stabilize him before he falls over I then hear something like monkeys off in the distance "hey Natsu, it seams that we are going to have guests soon" I tell him as he hears the same thing that I did "Hey guys were getting company" I say as all of us hear the sounds of monkeys coming towards us. "Are these the Bulcans that have been looting people?" asks Gray as large monkey like creatures attack all of us at once. Horologium runs to a safe spot as the rest of us dodge to get out of the way; instead of hitting all of us the monkey's fist breaks the ice into large pieces. We land on the ground to realize that we have become surrounded "Hey B, find a safe spot with Happy and stay out of the way" I ordered Bianca in a bossy tone "got it" she replies as she grabs Happy's paw and they both find a place to hide. Horologium disappears leaving Lucy vulnerable.

We find ourselves surrounded by tons of Bulcans "seriously this is going to be annoying" says Grey as all of us scoot backwards making our backs touch, "On this note my times up" says Horologium as he disappears. Lucy becomes annoyed "That's not fair!" she screams as one of the Bulcans comes at us "Everyone split if you can" says Erza as the rest of the Bulcans tried to come at us. I click my tongue "I'll make us an opening, Hiryu no Yokugeki!" I scream as a huge blast of ice burst through the Bulcans ranks freezing several of them on contact. "Scatter!" screams Erza and with that we all head in different directions "Bianca, Happy!" screams Natsu and I as we run the same way so that they don't get lost.

Bianca and Happy quickly follow Natsu and I until we hit a cavern room with several different passages "damnit which way" says Natsu as we both hear Bulcans coming from far away. Bianca and Happy caught up with us "what now?" worries Bianca as she looks at all the entrances, as she did Bulcans finally surround us again "there are more Bulcans now" whines Happy as the both of them float right above us. I take a few steps backwards and bump into Natsu's back "this is bad" Natsu mutters as the Bulcans surround us giving us no room for escape. "Well we need to take them out to find the others" he says as flames emit from his fists and attacks the Bulcans head on "Karyuu no Tekken!" he screams as he punches several different Bulcans hard. Flames dance around burning the Bulcans as he attacks them; I look at him in amazement. Bianca looks at him to "Hey Fuyu! This is no time to stare!" she yells as I see Bulcans heading my way.

A Bulcan jumps into the air with its fist clutched heading towards me fast. The Bulcan punches me, however I extend my arm over my head blocking the attack "Hiryu no Kagizume" I scream as I roundhouse kick the Bulcan, ice particle emits from my feet, as it makes contact with the Bulcan, freezing it immediately. Natsu and I took care all the Bulcans, however more still comes our way "DAMNIT!" bellows Natsu in annoyance as he keeps attacking the Bulcans. Bulcans keep coming towards me as well, so I start counter attacking. As I attack the Buclans in front of me I didn't realize that a Bulcan was heading towards me from behind and punches my upper back. The attack sends me flying into a cave wall hitting my shoulder due to force of the attack "FUYU!" Bianca yells my name as she flies my way to make sure that I'm all right. I'm standing like nothing happened and start clicking my tongue out of annoyance. I really didn't want to use this but I guess I have no choice I breathe in "HIRYU NO HOUKO!" I scream as I release my breath attack stopping the Bulcans in their tracks by covering them in ice.

Natsu runs up to me checking to see if I'm all right, "You all right?" he queries worriedly. "Don't worry Natsu" I respond to him as Bianca plops into my bosom, I look down at her to she her holding the hem of my dress out of annoyance. I smile "I'm sorry did I worry you Bianca?" I questioned softly as I rub her head gently holding her close. At that time Gray, Erza and Lucy enter the area that we are in "what the hell happened here?" Lucy pondered as she looks around to see all the frozen Buclans. I rub the back of my head "well…" I started when Erza interrupts me "we found the stolen goods, lets grab them and head home," she instructs as we all head back to the cave entrance. I sigh, "I'm hungry," I state childishly to realize that everything around me is made of ice, I then pick up a large piece of ice that is the size of an adalt horse dragging it with me.

As we head towards the entrance I see a huge piles of gold, bags, silk fabrics, and other expensive items that were stolen by the Bulcans. "That's a lot of stuff" I jawed while looking at everything. The others look at me "what the hell is that in your hand?" they say as I look at the ice that I'm holding "What? This is my snack," I pointed out as I put it down and hug it "time to eat" I exclaimed excitedly and start munching really fast. Every one looks at me in amazement "you really are a Dragon Slayer," says Lucy as she sees me eating. In about three minutes that huge block of ice is gone "that was tasty" I joked and stretch. I sigh "did anyone think ahead about what we are going to do with all this stuff, and how are we going to take it back?" I mentioned wondering what we are going to do about this. Erza looks at me with a confident face, a magic circle appears around her hand and a long wrapped up rope appears. I look at her "you're an equipment type mage?" I ask her curiously, she smiles back "I am" she gloated as she tosses the rope to Natsu and Gray "both of you help me" she orderes as another rope appears in her hand. Erza, Natsu and Gray tie everything tightly so that nothing will fall off; I look curiously again and sigh in annoyance. "So how are we going to carry it all the way down the mountain?" I ask them once more.

They all look at me "we didn't think about that" they said at once. I sigh "oh if we are able to get a sleigh or a sled than we may be able to take it down the mountain" I announce to them. Everyone stares at me "I should have thought of that, someone please hit me for my penance" says Erza "Uhm no thanks Erza" I reply. The others look at me "nice reply" they say "so we need a sled" says Gray as he smiles he creates a fist with one hand hits it with his opened palm. A blue magic circle surrounds him and creates a large sled out of ice, "Wow that's amazing, it's a good thing that I ate already or I would eat it" I giggle and compliment Gray at the same time. Natsu, Gray Erza and I put all the items on the sled and leave the cave behind. Erza looks at me "you think on your feet Fuyu, you are a great addition to our team" she commended as she once again grabs the back of my head and rams it into her armor plated chest. The move made a huge clank sound "thanks" I reply as she lets me go and I smile. Bianca floats right next to me "I guess that's how she shows appreciation," she whispers into my ear making me smile.

We finally made it to the bottom of the mountain, Lucy is still shivering from the cold, while Gray is already naked making me close my eyes "Gray your clothes" demanded Lucy as she covers hers as well. Gray puts back on his clothes "you need to stop streaking, you pervert" growls Natsu trying to provokGray, "what was that dragon boy?" Gray counters with a growl as well as they both shove each other "THAT'S ENOUGH!" screams Erza "Aye!" both Natsu and Gray screach and they stop fighting immediately. I giggle as we head to the clients to return their stolen goods. Half the day passed and we finally made it to the guild, "that was fun" I mentioned out excitedly and we all walk inside the guild to see everyone waving. "Welcome back how was your first mission?" asks MiraJane as she walks up to me "it was fun" I cheerfully say to MiraJane as we all sit down on the benches.

I look up to see stare that go to a loft "MiraJane whats on the second floor?" I questioned her curiously "Oh that's for the S class mages, all the S class quests are up there. However no one else is allowed up there unless you have permission from the master," she explains everything. I smile "been a while since I was on a high ranking quest" I blurt out while stretching "what do you mean?" asks Lucy. I sigh, "I did some high rank quests as well as some other jobs such as modeling and singing. In order to pay for almost the trip here," I pointed out as she looks at me in disbelief. Bianca looks at me sadly as the she looks away; I knew what she was thinking without even asking her.

I then hear a man's voice coming from upstairs "a weak looking thing like you doing an S class quest" he screams as he pierces down at me. I click my tongue in disgust "I didn't specify if the quests I have been on were S class. I'm stronger than I look, and plus I don't need an imitation to tell me what quests I can go on" I growl in disgust, at that same time I hear two distinct voices talking in my head. The aura around me becomes dark and murderous as I stare up at him; the blonde hair man disappears from the second floor and appears right in front of me. His face filled with anger "say that again?" he threatens coldly towards me "I don't have time to deal with a poor excuse for an experiment as well as someone who has daddy issues" I spat back as magic seeps out from my body freezing everything and everyone around me. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" screams a familiar voice, I turn to see headmaster Makarov looking at the both of us with a serious expression on his face. I click my tongue in anger "Fuyu, Laxus calm down before I punish you both" he interjected making me look down in embarrassment "sorry Master" I reply. Bianca runs up to me "Master is right please calm down, besides he's not worth getting into a fight with" she scolds me in a concerning voice.

I kneel down next to her and smile "alright" I agree with her "also the last time you got angry, you almost destroyed two city blocks" she scolded me trying to remember what happened last year. "Oh did I? Oops" I childishly say back to her "seriously." She states at this time as the gang walks up to me. "Who is that ass anyhow?" I grumbled in a foul mood "that's Laxus, the headmasters grandson" informs MiraJane as she looks at me. "He pisses me off," I bellow as my eyes become cold and calculating. "Fuyu how did you know that Laxus had father issues?" asks Master Makarov. I shrug my shoulders "I don't know" I honestly reply and shrug what happened and sat down next to Erza. My stomach growls due to hunger "I'm starving" I say as MiraJane walks up to me with a plate filled with food "here and don't let Laxus get to you, he's always like that" she replies to me as she puts the plate down in front of me.

Gray sits next to me "going against Laxus is suicide" he says to me. I sigh, "Gray please drop it" I reply smiling at him coldly. "You can be slightly scary" he replies as I begin to eat, Bianca jumps onto the table and starts eating as well. Natsu walks up to me "Hey I wanted to fight Laxus" Natsu whines looking at me "stop Natsu remember the last time, he mopped the floor with you" Gray states teasingly towards him. They both start brawling with each other making me laugh and forgetting everything that happened.

It's later in the evening; Bianca and I are heading back to Fairy Hills to sleep. We make it to our room; I look around to see it empty except for a mattress on the floor. But it didn't matter to me at the moment; I change into a pink strapless thigh length nightgown and toeless thigh high matching socks and head to sleep with Bianca at my side.

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for reading this newest chapter of Fairy Tail. If you still haven't commented or reviewed please do so. Will any of you be interested in me writing a lemon or even a one shot story for this series? Please comment below. Thanks for all the support. Please add your opinions in the review/comment box.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Strong sunlight emits into my bare room and then onto the mattress that I am sleeping on. "Fuyu, Fuyu time to wake up," says a familiar voice as I feel something walking on my stomach. I groan in response and try to flick what ever was on me off in annoyance "let me sleep five more minutes mommy" I blubber sleepily as I shove the familiar voice away "FUYU!" screams the voice startling me awake. I see Bianca floating in front of my face "oh its only you Bianca, morning" I sluggishly replied as I roll off the mattress "We have to do errands and then to the guild" she bosses as she lands on the mattress with her cheeks puffed up. I reluctantly get up "hai" I confirm as I scratch my head creating more of a mess tangling my long blue. I stare at Bianca to realize that she is already dressed for the day. "Hurry up" she mutters as she looks at me.

I sigh and head to my bag to grab some clothes to realize that I need to buy more. I grab clean clothes and take a shower, which is connected to my room. I finish my shower and dry myself off and change into a cute blue frilly thigh high jeans and a nude colored camisole, I then put on a pink open hole crotchet knitted shirt on top of the camisole. I grab a comb and start brushing my hair, however I started having trouble. Bianca sighs and floats towards my hand grabbing the brush and fixing my hair. I then grab a hair band "Braid then?" she asks and starts braiding my hair, I hand her the hair band and she ties it. I smile and look at the frosted crystal box and open it I giggle as I put on the earrings and Bianca adds one of the hair clips at the end of the braid before we leave.

Bianca glides to the door "hurry" she complained making me hurry to the door. I grab the doorknob and open the door bumping into someone "sorry" I apologize to realize that it was Levy and another girl. Levy smiles "its alright" she responded "oh have you meet Laki yet?" she pondered as she introduces the new girl known as Laki. The girl has shoulder length lavender hair, brown eyes and wears glasses, and she's also wearing a long sleeved shirt that goes to her thighs and black tights. She smiles as she pushes her glasses into place "so you're the new Dragon Slayer" she mutters as she looks at me. "Yes I'm Fuyu" I retort smiling.

I get a cold shiver down my back about something, and usually when I get a cold shiver something bad usually is about to happen or happened. Levy and Laki look at me worriedly "we better get going to the guild I have to ask MiraJane about furniture and clothes shops" I pretend to smile as we head to the guild. As we walk down the street I see Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy all talking about something, I smile and run up to them "hey guys whats up?" I greet them childishly. Everyone smiles as they look at me, I then realize that Gray has no clothes on again and cover my face blushing "Put some clothes on ice pixie" threatens Natsu as the both growl at each other. Lucy throws Grays clothes at him "hurry up" she warns him blushing herself, Bianca sighs as she sees him getting changing.

All of us head to the guild to see that something is wrong. We look to see large steel rods poking out of the destroyed guild. All of us look at the sight with a mixture of confusion and anger and run straight into the guild to see everyone in the basement drinking from mugs. Everyone looks depressed "what the hell happened?" roars Natsu in anger, MiraJane walks up to all of us "It was Phantom" she warns as Natsu becomes angrier. He starts growling and threatens to go and destroy their guild "that's not a good idea, battles between guilds are forbidden" she informs us. I become annoyed "who the hell cares, it's an eye for an eye" I growl as well in irritation, until I hear someone hiccupping from drinking. I look to see Master sitting down gulping down a huge mug. "Master what the hell, shouldn't we go and kick their asses before one of us get injured?" I scold master questioning his logic. He hiccups, his face bright red "don't worry about it, why don't you keep me company?" he jokes as his arm extends around my body and smacks me on my butt.

MiraJane looks at him with puffed out cheeks "master, hands to yourself" she childishly warns him. He jumps down "gotta pee" he chirps and runs to the bathroom. "HEY old fart" Natsu bellows as Master escapes drunkenly to the bathroom, I sigh "hey Natsu…" I say and start whispering in his ear. He gets a childish grin on his face, however Erza gives us the cold stare "what ever it is don't even think about it" she bosses "aye" we both sweat at her glare. "Idiots" mumbles Gray "what was that" Natsu and I burst out in irritation.

He sighs, "going there and reeking havoc will cause nothing" he protested angrily "who the hell cares!" Natsu rants as his entire body tenses up. My own body tenses up from the situation "I understand the fuss because battles between guilds have been banned for almost one to two hundred years," I inform as everyone looks at me. MiraJane looks stunned "that's true Master wants to go battle them but with that law the council will surely ban the guild" worries MiraJane, "besides were already on their black list" she continues as she sighs.

_**Later that evening:**_

Natsu, Gray and Erza are dragging me towards Lucy's home. Natsu is holding my wrist tightly making me blush; his hands were hot slightly burning my tan skin. I blush again "uhm… Natsu, can you let go, your hand is burning my skin" I wince as he immediately lets go. He rubs the back of his head "My bad" he smiles as he looks away blushing. I look at him "Uhm Natsu are you angry, is that the reason that your hand was burning me?" I question him rubbing my wrist. He sighs as we make our way to a small building "this where Lu, lives?" I wonder as Erza, Gray and Natsu climb up the walls of the building easily and enter through a window and Happy follows inside flying. "OI!" I call out as I follow them into a large three-room apartment.

I'm standing on the bed getting a good view of the place, "wow 70,000J a month for this place?" I exclaim excitedly as I jump of the bed "OI what the hell we doing in here, without Lucy's permission" I squawk as my arms flail in the air. The others look like they have done this before and start rummaging around; Bianca just entered the window after flying quickly to find me. She's breathing hard and she lands on Lucy's bed and sighs "isn't this kind of rude?" she interjected as everyone either grabs something to eat or rummages through Lucy's belongings. Natsu opens a drawer to find her personal items such as her bras and panties. I Kick him in the back making him hit his face on the cabinet. He turns around angrily "what the hell Fuyu" he rubs the back of his head "Natsu that's a woman's personal items, get in there and I swear Ill turn you into an ice sculpture" I threatened him with the coldest face that I could create. He gets sweat drops on his head "and I thought Erza was scary" says Gray as Natsu closes the drawer.

I sigh in exasperation as Erza makes tea enough for two people "Fuyu, just sit and relax Lucy will be here any minute" she tells me as the door opens to see Lucy with her mouth hanging open. "HEY get out of here," she bellows as she throws her suitcase at Natsu, "it wasn't me" I interjected pointing at the gang. We all sigh as Lucy puts her suitcase away. We all started talking about Phantom, what they wanted, what they were after, I sigh out of boredom small talks like these always bored me. Erza become more worried "what concerns me is that Phantom has four elite wizards known as the elemental four and also Gajeel the Steel (Iron) Dragon Slayer" says Erza as she looks takes a sip of tea. Lucy looks confused "you mean there's more Dragon Slayers other than Natsu and Fuyu" Lucy sounded in shock as Natsu and I click our tongues in disgust.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Bianca and myself all stayed that night at Lucy's house. Lucy myself, Erza, and of course Happy and Bianca are all sharing her bed, while Gray and Natsu are sleeping on the floor. The sun hits my face making me stretch and accidentally pushing Lucy off the bed. I scratch my head "Sorry Lulu" I apologize as I see her on the floor. A huge commotion is heard underneath the window, "did you see them?" says a voice "poor things I hope this doesn't get bad" replied the second voice as both voices faint as the voices pass us. I get another frozen shiver at the same time a voice tells me to wake everyone up "you guys I think something bad happened we need to get going" I burst out loudly waking everyone in the process. Erza reequips into her regular clothes as the rest of us run out of the house and follow everyone to Magnolia's Southern Park. All of us see Levy, Droy and Jet hanging on the tree with Phantoms guild marks painted on them.

Everyone starts whispering and talking "its Fairy Tails Master" points out a citizen as Master Makarov walks in front of us. "I was able to handle our guild being destroyed but now my children are being hurt, I'm not going to stand by and watch my other childrens blood be spilled. Its time for us to go to war" growls Makarov, "Natsu, Fuyu please get them down," he continues as the both of us gently unhook them from the tree.

To Be Continued

_Authors Notes:_

_Thank you for reading the latest chapter for Frozen Flames. Please forgive me on how long it took to upload this chapter, I have been working hard at my RL job and been really tired due to that. _

_Natsu: (pops out of nowhere) _don't forget to comment and rate (Grins)

Me: NASTU!

Laxus: to damn loud (covers ears)

Me: (**sticks out tongue)** deal with it. I'm tiny but loud

Laxus: (Laughs, pats my head)

Me: I'm not a kid Laxus (blushes)

Everyone: Please rate! There are more awesome moments to come.

Me: Also there are future Prologues for Lemons and one-shots on their way so please comment so that I can know if reader-chan wants Fairy Tail Lemons.

Everyone: (Blushes)

Me: (Sighs and claps hands) all right boys we should head out before we bore the readers. Oh I forgot Bleach is up next….

Everyone: BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu and I are gently helping Levy, Droy and Jet down from the tree. We then hear people rushing towards us with gurneys ready to take all three of them to the hospital. I look at Master with cold eyes as a dark/frozen aura emits from my body "Master can we go and destroy them now?" I coldly state licking my lips eager to hit a member from Phantom Lord. Master sighs "we will return to the guild first" replies Master as he turns around and heads to the guild. The rest of us follow him "Lu-chan take care of them alright" smiling as I wave bye to Lucy who is following the medical staff and waves bye as she heads the opposite direction.

We are back at the guild rallying up everyone to head to the Phantom Lord Guild. After rallying everyone we start our assault, I start crackling my knuckles and fingers as we finally make it to the Phantom Guilds entrance, Natsu and I break the door together destroying the entry way. The members look at us in surprise as all of us prepare for a fight. All of us the charge towards the Phantom members "everyone for themselves" screams Macao as I jump into the air and axe kick at least five Phantom members, freezing them on the spot. I smile "damn bitch" screams a member as he tries to land a punch on me, however I grapple him and toss him straight into a wall. Bianca giggles, "That's my girl!" Bianca comments as she floats high above me. Everyone in the guild looks at me "Forget the others guys go for the blue haired girl" screams one Phantom member as a group of them come towards me.

I smile "aww one little girl against all of you, how am I able to deal with all of you at the same time?" I question dramatically pretending to be a woman in distress and giggle " oh wait, I can…Hiryū tōketsu no burizādo," (google translate: Ice Dragon Frozen/ Freezing Blizzard: google translate) I continue as I extend my hand creating a frozen blast, freezing all my opponents in a prison of ice. Everyone else is doing their best to take out their own group of Phantom members; I look above me to see Happy and Bianca staying out of danger. I then feel something scorching hot hitting my back. I scream loudly as I feel something scorching my clothes, turning my shirts to ash, exposing my bra and my scar, under my right breast.

All the boys get hearts on their eyes and I cover my bra and scar "you damn perverts" I roar as I feel something hot encircling me burning my skin. "No!" I scream in agony, I then feel the heat dissipate as I look to see Natsu eating all the fire around me. I smile "Natsu, thanks" I say as he looks at me not realizing that I only had a bra on "wait a minute a blue eyed, blue haired girl with a scar underneath her right breast…Its Fuyu Glacier the Ice Queen" screams a Phantom member as he walks backwards. I smile "wow even my reputation has spread all the way to Fiore" I sigh as Bianca glides down to me "well it could be worse, they could know about…" she says, until I interjected with a cold look. She sighs and returns to where she was floating before I hear someone walk up to me to realize that it was Natsu. He takes of his vest and hands it to me "here put it on" he says and heads back into the fray.

I blush a little and put on the vest and return to fighting "how about this!" screams a man as a huge frozen burst come towards me. I inhale all the ice "Hiryū no hōkō" I scream as I do my signature breath freezing each of them on contact "don't tell me she's one of them as well" a man screeches. At that moment two new people enter the fray, Nab sees one of them "you attacked Levy!" he screams he attacks a tall young man with long spikey black hair and red eyes. The man "Tetsuryukon" screams the man as a large pillar emerges from his arm and bashes into Nab "NAB!" I scream and head towards the man that hurt Nab. However a young girl with long black/blue hair and green eyes stops me. She smile as she grabs something from a pouch, to reveal of key "Gajeel don't have all the fun" she giggles as she looks at me "I hope you like heat" she bursts out in anger "open gate of the flame bird, Phoenix" she continues as a tall woman with fiery red hair, and gold eyes emerges from nothing. She's wearing a strapless red, golden embodied dress and feather styled red opera gloves. "Phoenix take her out," orders the black hair girl.

The celestial spirit extends her hand and creates a fire tornado, I sigh "Hiryū no hōkō!" I scream is a use my breath attack to freeze all the fire and the celestial spirit. The girl clicks her tongue as I charge towards her using my hands to punch her and cover her in ice. I giggle until I feel something hard and metallic ramming straight into my back making me fly hitting the wall violently creating a huge dent and then falling onto the floor "shit what the hell was that?" I questioned as I see a blurry steel column/pillar heading towards me, I was about the go on the defense until I see a familiar body protecting me holding the pillar.

I see Natsu "Don't even think about it metal head" he angers as he holds onto Gajeel's steel pillar. Flames emerge from Natsu's body "your more powerful than you let on" scoffs Gajeel as he retracts the steel pillar retuning it to a normal hand. I get up holding my bruised stomach groaning in pain "shit this is going to hurt like hell tomorrow" I mumble as Natsu looks at me worriedly "I'm fine, go kick his ass" I grin at him. He smiles at me and attacks Gajeel head on " Tetsuryukon!" screams Gajeel as his leg turns into a steel column and kicks Natsu in the face hard making him the floor hard. Gajeel smiles "Geehi" he laughs as he sees Natsu hit the floor "oh come on Salamander I know that didn't hurt one bit" he says as Natsu rises from the ruble "oh really that maybe the case" he says and dashes towards Gajeel punching him hard in the face with a fist full of flames.

As their fight ensues it becomes crazier and crazier "oh man look at them go, it's getting to crazy" comments Loke as he watches the both of them duke it out. Gray watches as well "you said it" he replies as he sees Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon Slayer magic to hit Natsu again. Makarov walks towards the stairs "Erza Ill leave them to you" he calls out to Erza as Master Makarov leaves. I'm get up and find myself surrounded again by Phantom members and sigh, "I don't have the time to deal with all of you!" I roar as I use my wing attack freezing them in ice.

At that moment I hear a familiar voice scream and see a white blurry creature starting to fall "Bianca!" screams Happy as he catches her before she hit the coble stone floor. I look at this and become increasingly irritated "assholes! You hurt B!" I scream even louder as I make a B line towards the middle of a group of Phantom members "Dragon Slayer Secrete Art: Frozen Tundra (Frozen World: Google translate): Metsuryū Ōgi: Tōketsu shi tsundora: Furōzun Sekai" Was all that I screamed as I put my entire left hand on the ground and punch with my right hand freezing everything in my way. "OY! Don't freeze us!" screams Loke as I give him a gold glare as I walk up to him and stare at his face "don't you piss me off also" I bitterly growl making his body shiver in fear. Everyone stares at this "man and I though Erza was scary?" whisper Vijeeter "What was that dancing dork?" I grunt giving him a scary look making him freeze in fear.

At that moment I feel the ground shacking "oh wow it seams Makarov is going all out, its known as giants wrath" comments Macao as everyone stops what they were doing, when something crashes down from the ceiling. We all look up to see what feel to realize that it was the Master, I run up to him to see that he was completely green "my…magic" is all that he says before he passes out. Everyone becomes enraged and attack Phantom more violently than usual "retreat" orders Erza as she points to the large entrance that Natsu and I had created. "No we can still fight," growls Cana, as she gets ready for another assault. She growls, "That's an order" she screams as everyone leaves, I hand Makarov to Elfman and see that Gajeel is standing upside down from a wooden beam in the ceiling "it seams that they stopped their fighting" I sigh as my in human hearing catches a conversation between a large man and Gajeel.

I head towards Natsu "those bastards got Lucy" the both of us say in unison "what?" screeches Happy and Bianca in unison as they float right next to us. I look at him and smile "lets go get her back" I tell him "however how do we get there?" asks Bianca as Natsu grabs the collar of a random Phantom member. His body becomes engulfed in flames due to anger "wow he's pissed" comments Bianca as he drags the random Phantom member in the opposite direction.

Authors Notes:

I'm sorry that this chapter is late. Now here is where it was getting good right ^_^ I will try and have the new chapters out when they are finished. There might have been some typos even after checking… sorry about that. Also I wanted to give their attacks the Japanese translation so I used google translate…its not the best translation so please bare with me. HOLY S*IT! I just checked my views for this story # of Views: 1,037… OMG! Thank you everyone! I luv all of YOU!

Fuyu's Background: I haven't written a lot about her background other than a vague sentence or two about how Glacia found her. As stated before in the story Fuyu has done some singing at several clubs and done some modeling while traveling towards Fiore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu, Bianca, Happy and I are making our way out of the Phantom Guild "wheres Lucy" growls Natsu as he engulfs the man that he's dragging behind him in flames. The man groans as he is filled with pain "fine fine, she's probably at our headquarters north of here" he says I sigh as all five of us head to the Phantom Lords Headquarters. We found the Headquarters to see that there is a very tall tower as we look up high we see something dropping extremely fast from to top of the tower.

I look up gasping "Natsu that's Lucy!" I scream pointing up. He moved quickly to catch her before she hit the ground, however both of them make their way to a wall making Natsu moves his body so that he was the one that took all the brunt force of the impact. Bianca and Happy and myself run towards the both of them "wow it was raining Lucy's" he stupidly retorts as he hovers over Lucy "please stop saying stupid stuff" replies Bianca as she sits on Lucy's head and pats it trying to comfort her. I smile "Hey Lu we are here to bring you home" I cheerfully blurt trying to make her smile, however "I'm sorry" she weeps and starts crying out of the blue "hey why you saying sorry Lu, its not your fault" I cheer her up smiling.

Natsu helps Lucy up and gives her a piggyback ride back to the guild. Where everyone was starting a strategy to attack Phantom Lord again. I look around "where's Master?" I ask Mira, she looks at me worriedly "with Porlyusica in the East Forest receiving treatment" she responds sadly. I sigh and sit next to Lucy, cross my legs one over the other and start thinking, " why did they even begin this?" I wonder as I look at the others "we don't know" replies Mira shaking her head not knowing the answer either. "To be honest I don't think that this is the end of this, like with wild animals their bites are more vicious the second time around." I reply and start fidgeting. Everyone looks at me and agrees with what I said, "we need to counterattack as soon as possible," replies Wakaba as he looks through a book and shouting around orders.

I then realize that Lucy was crying and walk up to her "Lu-chan don't worry, we will beat the shit out of them, an eye for an eye right?" I cheer her up trying to get her mind off the issue, but it doesn't work. She sobs even louder "I'm…sorry...this is my dads fault" she responds and then explains everything "don't blame yourself, its your old mans fault that this happened" replies Elfman. Lucy cries more "No please stop a real man cant stand to see a girl cry" he blabs as I knee him in the stomach for his stupidity "I'm sorry maybe I should go back" she rambles "why would you want to return to a place that you ran away from?" I ask her worriedly "you belong with all of us morons here at Fairy Tail" I chuckle "WHO YOU CALLING MORONS!" screams everyone making Lucy laugh, "Lu-chan don't worry" I reassure her smiling.

She stops crying and wipes her tears "no one here blames you, so don't worry and besides we will not let one of our own get taken away" I tell her. Everyone nods in agreement until we feel the ground shaking beneath our feet. Someone from the Guild runs into the basement "everyone take a look outside" the person screams making everyone run through the back door to see something coming our way. I cant tell what it is "It's a huge building, wait Holy Shit it's the Phantom Guild Hall coming our way" Natsu and I say as the building heads towards us. Cana walks up to the both of us "I can't tell, you guys have good eyesight" she confirms, as the building gets closer. I look at it "I'm getting a bad feeling here" I groan as the building stops in front of us. We then hear someone taking "All we want is Lucy Heartfilia, hand her over" screams a male voice. Everyone disagrees with the Phantom Guild "Fine be that way!" screams the Master of Phantom Lord as a huge canon exits out of the building "WHAT THE HELL!" I scream as magic energy emits from the canon "everyone stand back!" screams Erza as she equips into an armor I have never seen before. Everyone gasps, "That's her adamantiam armor" says a guild member as she rams together two pieces together to create what looks like a large shield.

The Canon emits a huge beam of energy towards us hitting a magical barrier emitting from Erza's shield. The canon disappears breaking the magic circle and pushing Erza back as well. I run up to her to realize that she has reequipped back into normal clothes, which was a frilly white sleeveless shirt and navy blue skirt. Violet runs out to her and and checks her vitals "she's alive but weak" she confirms trying to conform everyone. That's when we hear a familiar voice "The only thing we want is Lucy Heartfilia, if not I'll send you a second helping of Jupiter!" orders Jose over a magical communication lacryma. Everyone screams towards the Phantom Lord stating that they will not give her up, at the moment Erza struggles to get up "we rather die than hand one of our own to a monster like you!" she screams "That's right make-up jerk, we Fairy Tail wizards don't give out our friends to bastards like you!" I scream back. "FINE Ill just give you a second helping of Jupiter, Fairy Tail has 15 minutes before your all dead!" screams Jose and then goes silent.

I click my tongue "the only way to destroy that canon is from inside" I commented "Lets go Happy!" screams Natsu after he heard what I said "OI! What for me Jerk! Bianca lets follow" I scream as Bianca and I fly following Natsu towards the canon. We made it to the exterior of the canon; Natsu tries to destroy the canon from the outside. Happy sighs "I think we have to destroy it from the inside" he recommends as all four of head inside by entering the nozzle of the canon and make our way until we see a large room with four large lacrymas' surrounding the wall and one extremely gigantic one in the middle.

Natsu and I stare at it in disbelief "uhm why so big?" he asks stupidly "The Jupiter canon needs to use a lot of magical power" responds Bianca as she looks around. When she did fire blasts our way, I jump out of the way and Natsu consumes the flames "man that was tasty" he says as he wipes his mouth. We then see a tall man with black and white hair put up in a ponytail and wearing a red colored outfit. Natsu attacks him "Natsu be careful this man is one of the Elemental Four" screams Happy as Natsu's fist become engulfed in flames, however instead of hitting the man Natsu hits himself. The man sighs "The names Totomaru and I'm part of the Elemental four and I control the element of fire" he proclaims as the man known as Totomaru sends another burst of fire towards us. That's when I grab Bianca and Happy and jump out of the way. I sigh "I'm so useless right now, me and fire are not very compatible in a battle" I blurt out in annoyance. At that moment the countdown for the canon begins.

I get a bad feeling I then get an idea "Natsu keep him occupied!" I scream as I run towards the middle Lacryma to destroy it. Totomaru realizes what I was going to do "No you don't" he says as he extends his hand and blue fire emits from his hand. Natsu runs towards me and consumes the flames again "wow that was cold going down, never eaten that type of fire before" he states as I asses the huge lacryma to try and destroy it. "Karyuu-no…" says Natsu as begins his assault "Your stupider than I thought I can control any type of fire magical or other wise" responds Totomaru as he moves his hand creating a magic circle in front of him. "…Spit!" screams Natsu as Totomaru's face is covered in spit. Natsu laughs making me sigh in disappointment "well it seams that your expectations of him have gone down" says Bianca as she looks at Natsu's stupidity.

I get a sweat drop on my head, as I look at her "we better destroy this thing!" I scream as I clap my hands together creating frozen smoke between them and part my hands quickly to reveal several frozen spikes in front of me. When I move my hand to try and destroy the lacryma Totomaru uses his flame magic to dissolve the ice before it made it hit it. "Five more minutes till fully charged" announces a mechanical female voice. I look at Natsu "hey keep him off me Natsu!" I scream at him as Natsu consumes the fire again and attacks Totomaru once more. "Hurry Fuyu!" screams Happy and Bianca in frenzy, Natsu hurries and attacks Totomaru, and making him smile devilishly "orange fire" he screams as the room is filled with a horrible stench. Natsu squirms "that's cheap!" screams Natsu "Oh yeah and a face full of spit isn't?" Totomaru roars back in anger.

Totomaru unsheathes a sword from his belt as Natsu attacks him head on making his sword fly into the large lacryma. "Two more minutes till charge," reports the same voice "we need to hurry!" screams Happy as I ball my hand into a fist and jump towards the sword that is now impaled into the lacryma. Ice particles emit from my fist as I punch the sword creating a large crack, I the freeze the entire thing creating a huge explosion destroying the entire room and pushing me Bianca, Happy and Natsu into the walls.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors Notes:

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters in a long time. I haven't been feeling well and been exhausted from work. I will have the next chapter for you ASAP! The next story that will be uploaded will be Bleach then I will continue to write Yugioh!

ALRIGHTY THEN thanks for reading this new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu and I are passed out in the room that's now destroyed and only rubble remains. I get up and rub my head to see Natsu underneath some rubble; I get up wobbling `back and forth trying to walk towards him and push the large cement wall off of him to see if he was all right. I then hear Totomaru walking towards us and feel the entire building move making Natsu and myself queasy from nausea. Totomaru laughs, as he looks at us "the great dragon slayers, have motion sickness!" he blabs laughing at our misery.

Happy and Bianca fly towards us trying to get us to move. However it proves useless as Totomaru makes his way towards Natsu and myself, "Now die DRAGON SLAYERS!" he screams as something crystal like surrounds him "what its freezing!" he shivers as he is covered entirely in ice. I then hear a familiar voice "It is not manly to attack people when they are down" screams Elfman "I don't get what you mean?" wonders Totomaru as Elfman punches him up into the air making him fly. Natsu and I look up "Elfman, Gray" blurts out Happy as he looks at both of the boys giggling.

Gray and Elfman look at the both of us "the both of you are pathetic" comments Gray as he stares at the both of us. I sigh "please make it stop" I mutter as the building stops moving, letting Natsu and myself get up without any issues. We celebrate by giving each other a high five and smile "finally we stopped moving" we chimed in relief as we hear something outside making machine like noises. Happy and Bianca look at all of us "were going to see what is happening outside" they state as the sprout their wings and head outside through a large opening in the wall.

Natsu and I get up still feeling out of it, due to the place moving. Elfman and Gray help the both of us up and asking if we were all right "were fine" Natsu and I replied to both of them. That's when Bianca and Happy glide back into the room "Natsu!" screams Happy as he hovers in front of Natsu face "this is bad there is a huge spell being written and its probably big enough to wipe the town" he frets as Bianca slaps him to keep him calm "calm down, that's an Abyss break it will take time to complete, we need to find how to stop the spell before its completed" she explains trying to keep a clear mind. All of us split up into groups to find answers about trying to break the large spell that could destroy Magnolia.

I'm running down the corridor with Natsu, Bianca and Happy trying to figure out how to deal with the current events. I stop to think "Fuyu? Is everything alright?" wonders Bianca, as she looks at me "huh yeah I'm fine" I respond in a way that didn't sound convincing. Bianca sighs as she sees my thinking face, that's when Happy flies back to us to see what's wrong "everything alright?" Happy asks. I smile at him "its fine I was thinking about this Abyss Break spell" I notify him trying not to worry Happy and move out catching up with Natsu.

We make it to a large entrance with a main stair that splits into two stairs. That's when a large man wearing what seems to be a long jacket and wearing a white blindfold. The both of us look at him "well if it isn't Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers, who will die here and your friends will only see both of your bones" says the man as a dangerous blast of air surround us. We fall backwards into the wall behind us creating huge dents and immediately fall to the floor.

I get up and attack him when he takes off his blindfold; I feel something like wind lifting me into the air. That's when a green light surrounds me as I feel something extracting from my body "FUYU!" screams Natsu as he runs up to Aria to help me. However Aria falls onto the ground making me drop onto the hard floor hard "What the hell was that?" I wondered as I look around to hear Bianca and Happy "ERZA!" they scream as I look behind me to see Erza "Someone like you does not hold a candle to our own Master" she tells Aria coldly making a death glare style face. Creeping all of us out "and I thought Fuyu was the scarier one" comments Bianca trying to relieve the creepy situation.

I get up slowly; my body feels heavy from being thrown into the wall earlier. I sigh "Thanks Erza" I thanked her as all of us look towards the stairs. I sigh to see Erza falling to the ground; Natsu catches her before she hits the floor. I gasp, as I look at her "Erza your hurt and you still were able to fight against one of them. Thanks" I comment and thanked her once more. She looks at the both of us "Natsu and Fuyu" she says when we are interrupted from someone talking "Fairy Tail you better give up now!" screams Phantom's Guild Master Jose "if you don't give up I don't know what I should do with my new guest" he proclaims as we hear Lucy's screaming voice through out the room. Natsu and I growl as we get up "Go, save Lucy, she needs us" she breaths as I look at her bruised face and body.

I look at her and nod in agreement "Natsu lets take out Gajeel and save Lucy, and also beat that ass of a Guild Master Jose!" I declare as Natsu looks at Erza with a worried expression "don't worry go, show them who the stronger guild is" she tells us as we let her rest on a large slanted stone. Natsu and I head out using our noses to find Lucy "oh Natsu do you smell Gajeel?" I wondered as we head up the stairs but it was taking forever. Natsu is growling "no not yet, but I think we are getting close" he tells me as I smell Gajeel's sent. Natsu starts becoming more annoyed as flames emerge from his and then covers his entire body. He then jumps into the air and breaks into the ceiling "Well that's one to get somewhere" I whisper under my breath.

Bianca grabs the back of my shirt and flies into the air and through the huge hole that Natsu created, with Happy behind us. As we flew into the next level of the building I smell Gajeel's, Natsu's and even Lucy's sent. I then see Natsu attack Gajeel immediately, that's when Happy, Bianca and myself run towards Lucy to get her out of the way. I look at her to see her covered in bruises; I look at her and create a small flat sheet of ice and hand it to her to help with the swelling of the bruises. I see Natsu and Gajeel going at it as they did Gajeel's skin turns into what seems to look like metal scales. I look at him "is that Dragon Force?" I say out loud next to Lucy "Dragon Force?" Lucy wonders, "it's the ultimate power a Dragon Slayer uses, but I don't think that it could be it. Gajeel's power level is not at the same for Dragon Force" responding to Lucy's question.

At that moment Natsu and Gajeel's fists make contact, that's when Natsu screams and rolls around holding his hands. Lucy and I look at each other "well that looks normal for Natsu" chuckles Happy making fun of Natsu's pain. I sigh when I see Gajeel attacks Natsu who was down I extend my hand creating small narrow burst of ice crystal creating a barrier in front of Natsu before Gajeel can get him. I look at Bianca, Happy and Lucy " Bianca, Happy take care of Lucy" I order them as I jump into the air and axe kick Gajeel who blocks the attack with his metal arm. I feel sheer pain in my heel as Gajeel tosses me to the side making my back hit a wall. I fall onto the floor and get up standing on my feet, Natsu gets up also and the both of use attack Gajeel at the same time.

Gajeel moves his foot creating a large sword like thing and kicks creating a strong wind making every fly into the air. Happy looks stunned "how can a kick create that much wind?" he ponders as he sees Natsu and myself struggling to defeat Gajeel. When I get up I don't see Gajeel anywhere, I caught his scent behind me but I didn't catch the scent quickly enough and I'm hit in the back. I roll dangerously on the cement tile floor hitting my head and right shoulder until I bash straight into a wall creating a huge hole. I slide making half my body dangling over the high altitude edge and get up to see the entire bay and then a landmass.

I feel a massive earthquake coming from Natus and Gajeel's fight making me slip more. I slip almost falling, however I catch the edge of the building and dangle. I climb back up to see Natsu looking down at me, that's when I see Natsu look up to the large black mass. I turn my head to see the entire guild destroyed, that's when Natsu stretches his arm and hand helping me up. We then look at each other "lets take him out together" he gestures as we go on the offense, however we get our asses kicked.

Bianca Happy and Lucy are watching "both of them are exhausted, if Natsu and Bianco were able to eat fire or ice they would be able to win this fight" Happy says as Lucy looks at him "I don't have my keys, however I only have this one" she tells Happy and Bianca as she picks out a golden key from her pocket. She extends her arm "we can make a contract later, I open the gate to the archer Sagittarius!" she screams summoning a man in a horse costume. "Moshimoshi" says the man horse thing.

Natsu is getting up exhausted, I sigh as I inhale and release my ice breath freezing Gajeel to create some time. That's when the ice that is surrounding Gajeel breaks into pieces and heads straight for me. He then creates a large club, which extends towards me and rams into my diaphragm, making me cough up some blood. I hold my stomach coughing more, that's when Gajeel walks up to Natsu and myself. He grabs Natsu and was about to stab him until I see white light passing me and into the building making it explode.

I'm flown once more until Bianca flies towards me to escape the heat. Bianca lightly drops me next to Lucy "are you alright?" she asks. I chuckle "yeah I am" I respond giving her a weak smile. Bianca looks at me "if you used your true strength I would defeated him" she screams.

Natsu inhales all the flame and beats Gajeel until the place is destroyed and Gajeel ends up flying. When that happened the entire building begins to quake making it fall apart, Happy grabs Lucy as Bianca grabs the back of my shirt and we fly to find Natsu. While we see the entire building falling apart around us. Natsu smiles "its Grandpa" he jeers as…

To Be Continued

Sorry about not updating in a long time. I have been busy and had some issues on how to finish this chapter. Fuyu was able to take out Gajeel, but I wanted to slightly follow the anime and manga… If you wish for fights with Fuyu vs whoever it will come in the future. I double-check the document the document for errors. If there are any that I didn't see I'm sorry.


End file.
